


It All Began Tonight

by lunarschemer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mild Smut, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarschemer/pseuds/lunarschemer
Summary: He was saying his name so softly, sincerely. Why was he doing that… of all nights.





	

God, Honda had been a royal pain in his ass during the whole transformation process. Since they were roommates now, they had been closely attuned to one another and naturally they picked up on all of each other’s habits, the good and bad. When Otogi first started to turn and the light made his head split, he told Honda he was hung over and refused to open the blinds. That excuse was easy. Refusing to open the blinds ever again, or leave his room… going out every night, never seeming to be around in the daytime… that was harder to explain. Otogi had simply told his best friend to believe him, and while Honda agreed, he still bitched about his new ‘habits’. They fought about it often, and while deep down Otogi knew it wasn’t Honda’s fault for being concerned and pissy, his new senses of pretty much everything had changed his rationality sometimes too.

The nights he did stay home were the hardest. The scent of his best friend was suddenly the best god damn smell he’d ever come across. He could actually HEAR Honda’s pulse. Sometimes he would hear it quicken whenever he got close to him and fade when he walked away. After a fight between them one night that led to a physical altercation, Otogi had made Honda’s lip bleed. The sight and the scent of his blood almost made him pounce and devour his best friend. In all the wrong ways. He didn’t want Honda to experience this fate, didn’t want to accidentally suck the life out of him either. But there was that voice in the back of his head that he couldn’t control telling him to do it. That he wanted it. He wanted to pin him down and exert his control, watch him whimper beneath the touch of his hands as well as his fangs.

“Otogi, are you even LISTENING to me?!”

That gruff voice always shook away his darker thoughts.

“Of course I’m listening, it’s hard not to hear your loud mouth!”

Otogi shoved Honda away from him and stormed off as usual to the total darkness of his room and slammed the door. He had to push away… or else… he hadn’t had anyone to feed on that night. If Honda followed after him he’d lose the control, there would be no going back. He heard heavy footsteps coming closer towards his door.

_Damnit._

“I’m sick of your shit. If you don’t come out here and face me like a man, I’m coming in there.”

“Go away, Honda,” He snapped, hoping that he would get fed up and just leave.

Why this one night did he actually have to persue him? He heard the door knob turning slowly, and he grimaced to himself. He was wondering why Honda didn’t just burst through the door like he usually did when he was mad. Why was the door being pushed gently open, why was his pulse resonating so steady and calm?

“Otogi…” He was saying his name so softly, sincerely.

Why was he doing that… of all nights. Otogi refused to look towards him. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, back to Honda, staring intently at the wall. Trying to focus on keeping control. Trying to stop himself from lunging at his best friend. He felt the mattress sinking behind him due to the weight of Honda’s person. He felt his firm, work-worn hand against his own much smoother, and not at all calloused skin. Their fingers were lacing together. Honda’s pulse was getting faster, and louder. It was echoing through Otogi’s very being until he could not help himself.

In a swift and graceful motion he had turned and before Honda could draw his next breath Otogi had him pinned beneath him. He was stronger now, able to hold Honda down with ease – not that the other boy appeared to be struggling. With a now sharp vision in the dark, Otogi could see his perplexed face.

“I told you to leave me alone,” Otogi spoke in a low voice, his lips just above the other boy’s.

It seemed that Honda had lost the ability to speak at the moment. Perhaps he thought it was all a dream.

“You’re going to regret coming in here.”

Otogi sucked gently on Honda’s upper lip and then bit it softly, dragging it gently between his teeth before letting go. The pulsing sound in his ears was getting deafening, he no longer had any control. He pressed his lips hard against Honda’s in a crushing kiss. The boy beneath him groaned and seemed he didn’t know how to react. Otogi didn’t care. His tongue was already pushing past his lips to twine around a newfound partner.  His only shock was when Honda started to return the motion. He tried to be stronger than Otogi, naturally. He may have succeeded too if he were not in the state he was in. Eventually the kiss broke with panting and heavy breathing, but it still did not stop the pounding in his ears. Otogi knew what he had to do to fix it… He couldn’t stop himself.

He kissed along Honda’s jaw-line, down to his neck where he went greedily to sucking on the flesh of his skin. He was hungry… so very hungry. The strong moans coming from his friend were just like icing on a cake to him. Honda’s hands were on his hips – he decided to allow it. Otogi smirked and began to grind on top of him, leaning his head back in pure bliss at the sounds coming from the body below him. Every gasp, every groan… it only made him more hungry.

He shifted so that his lips were at Honda’s neck again, only this time he let his fangs emerge. Honda seemed to be too lost in the feeling of their bodies together to notice how sharp they must have felt pressing against his skin. Pressing a little too hard. Breaking through. But he only gasped out Otogi’s name and seemed to be at his complete mercy.

Otogi bit down. A rush of the sweetest essence he’d ever tasted, coursing through his body. He kept telling himself he had to stop soon. But that voice in the back of his head was stronger. He kept drinking and drinking until Honda said his name again, his voice weak. It took everything in him to tear himself away. The pulsing was barely there anymore… it was faint and far away. It was getting further and further until it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Chaseshipping and vampires... what else could you want


End file.
